FatherDaughter Fluff Stories
by Wildheart75
Summary: These are going to be stories of one shots that focus on the father/daughter bond Nathan and Jodie have. Some of the stories will take place during the game, others will be an original story using the characters and some setting from the game. (I own nothing). First story takes place when the general is trying to put Jodie in a medical induced coma, only someone else saves her.


**1****st**** Story, Takes place near the end of the game when Jodie is being put into a medically induced coma by the General only this time it isn't Cole and Ryan that find her.**

"You're too dangerous to let go Jodie and since we can't kill you and can't arrest you, you'll be in a permanent comatose state, just like your mother." Jodie blurrily looked at the general as he paced around the stand-up table she was strapped too. "This is goodbye Jodie, but we certainly won't forget all you've done for us." With his hands clasped together behind his back, the general took his leave; his associates following close behind.

Jodie could feel Aiden's presence around her; trying and failing to undo her straps and remove the drug that was being forced into her.

"mmm…it's…n..no…use…Aiden…you're too weak." Jodie groggily murmured. She could feel her eye lids growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. "Y…you…have to…find help…Aiden…we don't have…m..m…much…time…" Jodie knew Aiden had listened when she felt his presence move away from her. _Hurry Aiden._

_Aiden's POV_

Aiden glided through the building, looking for the closest familiar face he could find. Down one all and around to another, there was no one in sight.

He could feel Jodie getting weaker with each passing second and in turn, he could feel himself weakening as well.

Finding no one on the lower floor he moved upwards, through the ceiling to the next floor and the next floor until he found himself in Nathan's office. Looking around his office he could see Nathan sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. As Aiden moved towards him he could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Why…why…why…why won't she help me? All I want is my family back, and I'm soo close, sooo close! They need me…I need them." Aiden watched as Nathan lifted his head and looked towards the machine he kept his loved ones trapped in. "But…what if I am hurting them…but can't they see I'm doing this for them; so that we can be together once again!" Nathan got up from his desk and moved towards the machine, staring intently at his family that looked like white mist. Aiden watched as Nathan continued to mumble to himself. "Their…faces…they look frightened, and…in…pain…" Nathan sighed as he tried to place his hand on his wife's cheek but having it pass through her spirit. "Jodie was right…I…I…I'm hurting them." Aiden watched as Nathan moved towards another machine and held his hand over a button; letting a tear fall from his eye. "I'm so sorry, Helen…Laura…I…never meant to hurt you. I just…wanted to be with you." Letting a sigh escape from his mouth, Nathan pressed the button and watched as his family slowing faded away. "I'll be with you one day…one day…" Still crying, Nathan made his way back to his desk and collapsed his head in his hands.

Aiden could feel Jodie slip farther into darkness, he had to hurry. Growing more anxious and frustrated Aiden focused his energy on a stack of paper on Nathan's desk; trying to make them move. He could feel his energy depleting more and more. In one last attempt, Aiden gathered as much strength he had and sent a wave of energy at the papers. Sending them flying off of Nathan's desk and scattered all over the floor.

Nathan jumped up from his desk startled. "H…Helen…Laura…is that you?"

Frustrated, Aiden focused his energy on Nathan, pushing him off his feet and back into his chair.

Nathan's grey eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses, "Aiden is that you? What's wrong? Where's Jodie?" Relieved that he had finally gotten his attention, Aiden turned around and forced Nathan's doors open. "You want me to follow you? Is Jodie in trouble?" In response, Aiden forced the window in the hallway directly in front of Nathan's office to crack. Receiving the message, Nathan ran into the hallway. "Alright, where to now?"

Aiden made a trail of crack windows towards the elevator for Nathan to follow. As soon as Nathan was in the elevator, Aiden hit the button that took them down to the lowest level of the building, hoping that he wasn't too late.

_Jodie's POV_

As each second went by, Jodie could feel herself growing heavier and heavier._ Hurry Aiden, please…Hurry._ Jodie tried to keep her eyes open but everything was blurry and out of focus. As she let her eyes slip close, she could here noises coming from outside her room. But she was too tired to care, too tired to open her eyes. Everything was going dark but before unconsciousness could fully claim her. Jodie heard a man's voice ring out through the darkness.

"Oh my God, Jodie, hold on, I'm going to get you out of this."

_Nathan? He's here? Thank you Aiden._

Jodie tried to open her eyes but the drug was to strong. All she could do was listen and feel Nathan trying to get her free. She could feel him tug the I. V. out of her arm then she could feel the straps around her chest, legs and wrist being undone. Without the restraints she felt herself slowly fall forward into strong arms, being lowered carefully to the ground.

"Jodie, are you still with me? Jodie, come on, please wake up." Jodie tried but the drug made everything feel so fuzzy; she couldn't force her eyes to open. As she felt the remaining influence of the drug pull her farther under into unconsciousness, she felt Nathan's hand lightly slap her cheek; forcing her eyes to open slightly and briefly look into Nathan's worried, blurry face before she closed her eyes again and fell completely unconscious.

As time passed, the blackness slowly started to fade away and Jodie could feel herself being pulled into consciousness. She could feel Aiden trying to heal here, trying to force the remaining influence of the drug out of her system; but she felt so tired. _Please Aiden, let me sleep, it's so peaceful. _She could feel Aiden refuse to listen as he worked faster at trying to get the drug out of her system. Consciousness was slowly coming closer and closer and although Jodie saw nothing but blackness, she could feel pressure on her hand and the murmurs of someone's voice filled her ear.

"S..s..rr…yy…sh…oul…d….li…st…n."

The voice pulled Jodie fully into consciousness. As she tried to slowly open her eyes, a blinding white light filled her vision and Jodie tried to blink the blinding light away, slowly shaking her head, but doing so made her feel dizzy and she let out a groan.

"Jodie, you're awake!" Suddenly Jodie felt someone lean down, wrapping their arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Jodie tried opening her eyes again, the light less bright but everything still looked blurry. She felt the figure pull away from her and she found herself looking into Nathan's happy but worried grey eyes.

As the drug fully wore off, Jodie pushed herself up and leaned her back on what she discovered was a couch. Blinking her eyes some more, she looked around the room she was in and discovered it was Nathan's office.

Nathan the confusion in her eyes, and rested his hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. "Aiden came and found me, leading me back to where you were being kept and drugged. You're lucky he came to me when he did, otherwise you might have ended up like your mother."

Jodie cringed under his hand, not wanting to be reminded of the awful fait her mother had suffered. Nathan noticed her tension and slightly tightened his grip on her shoulders, looking at her with concern.

"Hey…" he said slightly shaking her. "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother, I truly am. Had I had known what happened sooner I would have tried to save her like I did you." Jodie looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. She watched as he reached out with his other hand and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. "I thought about what you said Jodie, about how I was hurting my family and I realised you were right." He said signing and looking away. "I just wanted so badly to be with them that after I let them go I was considering killing myself to be with them. But then Aiden showed up and I realized something wasn't right when you weren't there with him."

Jodie listened attentively to Nathan while putting her own hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back at her with tears in his eyes.

"When he led me to the room you were being held in my heart stopped. All I could think of was I had to save you, save the girl that I watched grow up from a confused, sad, lonely girl to a confidant, independent young woman…_who I had tried to use for my own benefit." _Nathan sighed and moved his hand from Jodie's shoulder to her cheek. "I know now Jodie; thanks to you, that even though my family is gone, that they will always be with me. In here, in my heart…" Jodie watched as Nathan moved his other hand over his heart. "…and seeing you strapped unconscious to that table made me realise that I didn't want to lose you too." Nathan moved to hug her. "I know I've never said this before Jodie but you were my second chance of life after my family passed. You're like the second daughter I never had and I love you Jodie."

Jodie felt tears come to her eyes at Nathan's words. All her life she felt abandoned and alone, with no people she could call her family. Now she realised that Aiden, Cole and Nathan. They were her family, and Nathan was the father she wished she had and now he was. Jodie leaned into Nathan's hug and whispered into his ear, "…and you're the father I always wished for. Thank you for everything you've done for me Nathan." Both of them pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Come on," Nathan said as he stood up. "That is if you're feeling up to it, we should go see Cole and then the General. There's no way I'm letting him think he's going to get away with trying to lock you away in a coma for the rest of your life."

"Of course I'm ready. I know Aiden is ready for some payback!" Jodie smirked determinedly up at Nathan and all he could do was smile and shake his head at her.

"Then let's go."

**Finished! Hoped you liked it! In my opinion there wasn't enough father/daughter fluff in the game so I had to right this! I hope it doesn't seem OOC, I tried to write them in character the best I could while keeping the emotion there.**

**And don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys think but keep it constructive if you have pointers for me! Thanks! :D**


End file.
